


Give Me One Good Reason I Shouldn't Kiss You On The Lips.

by mageknight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageknight/pseuds/mageknight
Summary: Raphael, unable to sleep, brings an equally up late Ignatz to his room so they don't have to be alone.





	Give Me One Good Reason I Shouldn't Kiss You On The Lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ((there are less than 10 igraph fics and i will kill mysel

Yellows and golds flickered through the small cracks in the thin stone wall. Late at night when he had drawn his blinds and left the lights to smoke, Raphael could always just slightly see Ignatz burning up a candle on the other side of the barrier. He knew how bad it was to stay up so late, but Ignatz often sketched out ideas and laid out base colors onto a canvas to dry overnight. His eyes were as poor as his pockets however, and he ran through bright candles like a maniac, working away.

Raphael didn't mind. He had slept through significantly worse in the past, the dancing of a warm light didn't bother him. However, it caught his attention on nights where he had no intent on sleeping. 

While it was not a matter of pride, Raphael would not admit how lonely night made him feel. There was something about it, maybe it was that he had no one around to mess around with and no distractions to tend to in the small and tidy dorm. Another thought that always nagged at him on nights like these was the flower on the end table, given to him and raised in the stead of little Maya. In an ideal world, he never would have to leave her side, but the world stopped being ideal quite some time ago.

"Alright, that's enough." Raphael grumbled, sitting up from his bed spread, "I'm going nuts." He hadn't even put a blanket over himself, he simply was putting his head back and trying to convince himself that he was tired. It didn't work, obviously, and in a moment Raphael found himself walking up to the far left wall of his room. 

With a bit of force, he knocked on the lit up wall twice. The flickering of the candle light through the seams backlit every loose thread on the old grey sweater he slept in (which was one of the few things of clothes he could rely to fit). He leaned up against the wall, waiting to hear something in return. The little language the two of them devised was a means to ask for one another's company discreetly, as Ignatz was embarrassed at the idea of sneaking around late. Knocking was an invite, and the same reply for accepting it. If Ignatz were to scrape something against the stone wall, Raphael would know he was busy and to come to his side instead. Both had also agreed to not intrude if there was no reply; unless they were so terribly worried about the other.

So after a moments wait there was a knock from the other side of the wall. Without hesitation, Raphael tapped against it again, directly in line with where Ignatz just knocked. They did this a few times, and Raphael could hear Ignatz chuckle lightly through the stone. Likely pressing his cheek up against the wall, he heard a muffled "Just give me ten seconds!" from Ignatz.

Raphael sat back down onto his bed and watched the lights in Ignatz's room go out one after another. His hand smushed into his cheek, he couldn't help but smile. Being with anyone made him happy, but no one was to be above Ignatz. When the door opened slowly and his small figured slipped in with a hint of caution, Raphael grinned and waved playfully. 

"You keep it so dark in here." Ignatz observed. He stood above a candle on Raphael's desk, and cast it to flames with a snap of his fingers. Ignatz wasn't great in magic, but the professor had insisted on a few lessons for him as Winter approached. 

"Ignatz," Raphael said, smile still dressing his face, "why are you so awesome?" Ignatz chuckled a little at the question, and looked to his knees. He had changed into a different shirt that was a bit loose on his small body, but he still had the same shorts on as usual. His hands were also a bit stained with black marks, and Raphael figured he was using charcoal before he called him over. 

"I'm surely not." Ignatz said, a bit bashfully. He brought himself to look at his friend again, "What's going on?" He came over to the bed and allowed himself on, tucking his legs in and wrapping his arms around them. 

"I can't get to sleep, figured if we were both up we could chat for a bit." Raphael replied. He tried to keep his sunshine ridden voice down, seeing to how late it was. "Sorry if I interrupted whatever you were doing though." As he said this, he took Ignatz's left hand and stroked it with his thumb, transferring some of the dark charcoal onto himself.

"Oh don't worry." Ignatz assured him, "I was just getting down some concepts that seemed good, but that might just be for right now. I'll probably wake up tomorrow and not even remember what I was thinking." Ignatz dangled one of his legs off the bed and laughed lightly at himself. 

With a cock of his head, Raphael said, "I'm sure they look amazing though."

"They're alright." Ignatz interjected. Everything Ignatz knew about art was self-taught, and as a result he often questioned the quality of his own works. His realistic style and years of effort never ceased to amaze Raphael. Ignatz didn't want to chat about himself however. Going back to what Raphael said before, he asked "Why exactly can't you sleep, Raphael?"

He pierced his lips and looked to the ceiling, "Caught myself thinking I guess." Before Ignatz could get a word in, now Raphael was getting a laugh at himself. "If I'm so dumb why am I the one kept up with these deep and pervasive questions? That doesn't make any sense!" He chuckled heartily as he teased himself. 

Ignatz only smiled to see his friend so happy. "For starters," he began, "I definitely wouldn't call you dumb, okay Raphael?" Raphael looked at him slightly surprised. He had in a way grown used to being the group imbecile, so being told he wasn't so dumb was a shocker. Ignatz continued, "So, what are these 'deep and pervasive thoughts'?"

"Ok that might be an exaggeration." Raphael said bluntly. He exhaled loudly and thought of what to say for a second. "I don't know, Ig." He looked at him very sincerely, "Being here is great and I can't say I'm unhappy but… Sometimes everything just runs dry. I wish I had a bit more of a handle on my own life."

"Really?" Ignatz was shocked to see Raphael bear so much emotion. That being said, he quickly retracted his statement in fear of seeming inconsiderate. "Well actually, of course really. I suppose even you would want more stability."

Raphael smiled to save face. "I miss Maya." He added.

"Yeah?"

"Everyday I miss her so much." Raphael admitted. "I wish I was able to be with her."

Ignatz furrowed his brow, "You still write to one another, yes?" 

Raphael nodded, "At least twice a month." He could never live with himself if he forgot to write home. His family, what was left of it at least, meant everything to him.

They say there quietly for a moment, looking at each other and mulling over it all. Ignatz reached over and tousled Raphael's curly hair, returning to him a genuine smile. "You know," Ignatz said, "I write to my family all the time, but they don't usually reply to me."

Raphael squinted, unsure if Ignatz was trying to make a joke or if he was completely serious. "The more you tell me about how things are going on in your family, the more I wonder if they really respect you." Raphael mumbled.

"They're just busy, I'm sure of it." Ignatz muttered, unsure if he believed what he was saying. "Their worry right now is setting my brother up to take over, I might as well have been just a side thought all these months" Raphael pouted at this comment, and Ignatz could not help but pull himself away as he said it. It made him sore deep in his bones to think about. 

"You really worry me when you say stuff like that, Ignatz"

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly, "If it means anything though, I worry about you too." Ignatz tried to bring himself to look back to Raphael. His brown eyes really shimmered in the dull candle light, and there was a glistening over his trembling lips. It was hard to not think about how soft they looked.

Raphael moved in closer, convincing himself that it was so he could whisper to him. "Why are you so worried, I'm fine!" Hes said, smiling that perfect and kind golden smile he always brandished. 

Ignatz huffed, "Because -- Because I care is why." The rest was lost to their silence. An urge built up for far too long between either of them could be felt belting through the room. Before either of them could think about it much, Raphael and Ignatz were kissing one another. It wasn't intense, neither of them had even dreamt about doing something like this before. However, the two felt so good pushed up against one another's lips, it made them feel genuinely whole. 

The two of them kissed, gently working out the motions until Ignatz pulled back with a small gasp. He put his hand to his lip and was fully covered in blush. "Oh-oh my goodness. Goodness, Raphael, I'm so sorry, I just felt so lost and-"

"Ignatz!" He stopped him from panicking away. "Don't be sorry, I-I liked it too." He admitted, showing a shyer side to his temperament. 

The two sat there quietly, the air between them feeling warm as the candle light. Ignatz, not being able to look away, said "We've been holding hands this whole time." Surely enough, Raphael realized that he never let go of Ignatz's charcoal covered hand, and it had made his completely black by that point. 

"Yeah, I guess we have been." Raphael smiled, looking at the dark marks on his fingers. "Guess we shouldn't be so surprised…" With that, Raphael held Ignatz's head with both his hands, and guided him back to kiss him again. And so they did, within the silence of each other until the candle blew itself to smoke.


End file.
